


关于林在范最爱王嘉尔身体的哪部分

by lililizi



Category: GOT7, jackbum - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililizi/pseuds/lililizi
Summary: 有人问林在范最爱王嘉尔身体哪一部分林在范想，太多了，他不知道。





	关于林在范最爱王嘉尔身体的哪部分

**Author's Note:**

> 有人问林在范最爱王嘉尔身体哪一部分
> 
> 林在范想，
> 
> 太多了，他不知道。

1.头发

 

或许听起来很奇怪，但是林在范真的很喜欢王嘉尔的头发。柔软，毛茸茸的，像个小动物。

平时大家都说林在范的头发好，柔顺光滑，但是他们不知道王嘉尔没有喷发胶的时候头发手感有多好，茸茸的很蓬松，像是他养的猫一样柔软舒服。

他们更不知道的是，做//爱的时候，爱出汗的王嘉尔往往禁受不住这剧烈的运动，不一会儿就出满了汗，打湿他柔软的头发，从额头到鬓角，头发一缕缕的湿漉漉的贴着，漂亮又性感。

林在范也喜欢在冲//刺的时候紧紧的拥住王嘉尔，把脸埋在王嘉尔的头发里，是甜甜的草莓味的洗发水儿，深深地吸几口气，身下快速抽//插，一起到达欲//望的顶峰。

所以林在范不想，也不会让别人知道王嘉尔的头发有多柔软，味道有多好闻。

所以王嘉尔的头发发胶越来越多，老老实实的捞上去，再也难见顺毛嘉尔了。

因为那是林在范一个人的独家福利。

 

2.眼睛

 

王嘉尔的眼睛好看，这是众所周知的。

王嘉尔会撒娇，尤其是眨着他漂亮的眼睛做wink，没有一个人能拒绝。

王嘉尔的眼睛是典型的圆杏眼，大双眼皮儿，眼尖深邃，眼尾弯出顺畅好看的弧度，眼仁的颜色较浅，眼下有个大大的卧蚕，明显但不突兀。

林在范最喜欢去吻王嘉尔的眼睛，隔着薄薄的眼皮，嘴唇能感觉到小孩儿不老实的转动的眼球，吻着吻着就把小孩儿逗笑了，窝在他哥颈窝里咯咯的笑。

沉浸在欲//望里的王嘉尔的眼睛才是美丽，平常十足十圆的大眼睛因为被林在范//肏//到了g点而舒服的眯起来，软软的哼唧着。

如果林在范抽//插的力度稍微大了些，王嘉尔的眼睛便会紧紧的闭上，因为他知道林在范喜欢亲他的眼睛，睫毛被/肏/的一抖一抖的，搔/的林在范心痒痒。

结束了性//事，两人往往会拥在一起，王嘉尔最喜欢趴在林在范的胸口，或是休息，或是回味，或是用他湿漉漉的，连眼尾都粉粉的大眼睛看着他哥，还带着欲//望的性//感的林在范。

林在范总是被王嘉尔这眼神勾的不行，才得到释放的老二又被勾的//硬//了，不管王嘉尔如何求饶，林在范都会压着王嘉尔把他//肏//到哭泣。

看着眼泪一颗颗的从漂亮妩媚的眼睛里留下来，温柔的吻去泪水，亲亲他的眼皮，下身却毫不马虎的带他一起去欲//望的顶峰。

 

3.嘴巴

 

王嘉尔的嘴唇很好亲，这是林在范第一次和王嘉尔接//吻就得出来的结论。

王嘉尔的上唇薄，下唇较厚，唇瓣微微嘟起，翘出一个好看的弧度，抿起来的时候唇珠和嘴角会微微向下，就像杰尼龟一样。

王嘉尔爱撒娇爱闹小脾气，就会撅起小嘴巴，提一些无理取闹的小要求，就比如王嘉尔爱cheese爱到了一定的境界，但是吃多了他又会懊恼自责，怕自己长胖，然后就会绝食几天不吃饭。

王嘉尔第一次因为没吃饭而低血糖昏倒进了医院，把林在范气的够呛，坐在病床旁默不作声的削苹果，知道自己错了的王嘉尔小心翼翼道歉，嘟起嘴巴撒娇，林在范一口就叼住了王嘉尔的唇，用实际行动告诉他自己有多担心。

狠狠的惩罚他，尽数夺走王嘉尔的呼吸，把他本来就肉嘟嘟的下唇啃咬的更加红肿，然后钳住下巴恶狠狠的警告他。

不过好了伤疤忘了疼的小puppy用不了几天就会想念他的cheese，便会跟林在范撒娇。

在范哥，在范哥，你最好啦！！

不过铁面无私的林在范只会抬起王嘉尔的下巴亲到他软了身子，在怀里哼哼唧唧的，像只小奶猫，把cheese抛到九霄云外去。

 

 

4.耳朵

 

耳朵是王嘉尔的敏//感点，非常敏//感的敏//感点。不论什么时候，只要往王嘉尔耳朵里吹口热气儿，他就能软了脾气任人宰割，林在范表示很满意。

王嘉尔的耳朵小小的，软软的，林在范尤其爱耳垂那点软肉，做//爱的时候总要反反复复的吸/吮/啃/咬，有时候甚至做/狠了，耳朵肿的连耳钉都带不进去，气的王嘉尔好几天都没让林在范碰他。

不过林在范想要了也很简单，只要一个深入交换唾液的吻，然后从耳骨开始到耳垂，一点点的慢慢的/吸吮，最后舔进耳蜗里，模拟着性///交，总是能把王嘉尔舒服的迷迷糊糊的，接下来的事情也就顺理成章了。

吃亏过好多次的王嘉尔每次看到林在范不怀好意的靠过来，就下意识的捂住耳朵，当然，没用的，论武力他还是打不过林在范。

可怜的小puppy就只能被吃干抹净了。

 

5.后颈

 

王嘉尔活泼跳脱，疯起来的时候谁都制不住，除了林在范。

当然林在范自有他的妙计，能控制住王嘉尔的开关就是他的内块儿后颈肉。

只肖点力气用大掌按住王嘉尔的后颈，或许用大拇指摩挲内块儿肌肤，王嘉尔就能马上安静下来，像只鹌鹑一样缩到他哥怀里。

林在范钟爱那块儿皮肉，细细滑滑的，还能捏到凸起的两节脊椎骨，王嘉尔爱出汗，所以后颈长期是汗液蒸发后的凉爽，林在范最爱把温热的手心贴到那里，热的王嘉尔又嘟起嘴巴抱怨。

在床上的时候林在范喜欢后//入//式，因为这样更不容易让王嘉尔受伤，还可以更顺利的找到合适的角度。

伏在王嘉尔身上卖力的林在范想起没收的谦米的什么劳什子abo小说，就这冲刺的姿势，用舌尖挑逗的色情的舔着王嘉尔的后颈肉，惹得怀里的人一阵一阵的颤抖，后面夹的更紧，差点让林在范缴械投降。

林在范笑着想，那劳什子小说也不都是骗人的麽，然后恶狠狠的叼着后颈咬，同时加快冲刺的速度，

标记了就是我的了，王嘉尔。

 

6.胸/肌

 

王嘉尔很喜欢举铁练肌肉，尤其是胸肌，他觉得看起来很man很社会。

林在范也喜欢王嘉尔举铁练肌肉，尤其是胸肌，他觉得摸起来很软很Q弹。

王嘉尔的胸/肌很大，用力绷住的时候很硬很man，他很喜欢，不用力气的时候，很软手感超舒服，林在范很喜欢。

前//戏的时候，被亲的迷迷糊糊的王嘉尔，任林在范在他胸前肆虐，胸前的两块软肉被蹂躏捏撮成各种形状，两个红果果暴露在空气中，微微发抖。

林在范故意去冷落另一边，好好的招待一边的红果果，用牙齿不轻不重的啃//咬，用舌尖去舔，蹂//躏的甚至连乳//晕都大了一圈儿。

王嘉尔舒服的哼哼唧唧，但另一边被冷落，他便伸手去够，林在范便会绑住他的手，低声在他耳边说，

嘉嘉求我啊。

被空虚包围的王嘉尔往往神志不清，什么骚话都往外嘣，第一次王嘉尔口齿不清哼哼的叫出老公的时候，让林在范生生愣了两秒，招来了更凶狠的对待，狠狠地肏进体内，让王嘉尔淫//叫连连，只会哭喊着求饶。

有时候玩儿狠了，胸前两点甚至碰一碰都疼，更别说练舞的时候和衣服来回摩擦了。

王嘉尔一天都没给林在范好脸色看。

林在范获得了王嘉尔一天的白眼但是他还是笑的像个傻瓜。

 

7.手臂

 

王嘉尔的手臂很好看，长期举铁但是却不是十足十的大块儿肌肉，而是舒服流畅的肌肉线条。

圆润的肩膀往下，一直到纤细的手腕流畅的线条就像油画里健康美丽的男子，在舒展着他白嫩的手臂荡漾着春风，柳条一般的挥舞。

王嘉尔和林在范不一样他更喜欢前//入//式，因为他喜欢看着他又酷又s/e/x/y的哥哥沉浸在情//事里沾染了汗水的脸，王嘉尔爱的要死，而且只能他一个人看到。

林在范缓缓的进//入，然后俯下身去亲他的小puppy，王嘉尔漂亮的手臂就会拥上他哥的颈项，虚虚揽住。

林在范激烈的冲//刺，没了力气的王嘉尔，手臂就随意搭在林在范的肩膀上，沉迷在快/感里。这时候林在范最爱啃王嘉尔手腕上凸起的那块儿骨头，又或是在王嘉尔的手臂内侧种上一个又一个小巧精致的草莓。

手臂内侧的软肉，又细又弹，还很敏//感，被嘬疼了的王嘉尔就会哼哼唧唧的闹，拿爪子去挠林在范，活像只小奶狗。

或是把林在范惹生气了，他就会惩罚不听话的小puppy，绑住他的手腕，把他//肏//到乖乖听话。

第二天王嘉尔就只能放弃他内些骚气的衣服，穿的保守的堪比朴珍荣。

 

8.后背

 

大男人的露个上半身根本不足为奇，王嘉尔更甚，经常在巡演的时候脱个衣服在几万人的注视下满场跑。

大家看得到的是王嘉尔漂亮的背，宽肩窄腰，点缀上略微骨感的蝴蝶骨好看的刚刚好，不多不少。

大家不知道的是王嘉尔隐藏在裤子边缘的若隐若现的腰窝和最后两节脊椎。

从后/面进/入王嘉尔的时候，小孩儿整个背都紧绷起来，当全部进入后，林在范就会慢慢的从蝴蝶骨开始一路向下舔/舐，手缓缓的摩挲着腰窝。

被林在范折腾狠了，王嘉尔就会塌了腰，背上的汗也一层叠着一层的出，在橙黄色的灯光折射下，暧/昧又色/情。

 

9.腿/脚踝

 

王嘉尔的腿很漂亮，不是普通的漂亮，而是健康的漂亮，因为年少时期练习击剑的关系，大腿肌肉健壮，而小腿却比较纤细。

前//入的时候，王嘉尔的腿被折成M型，被林在范按着膝盖进//入，脚尖绷起，连脚趾都舒服的蜷缩起来。

有时候林在范故意去逗他，偏偏不满足他，起了坏心，在穴//口磨蹭，王嘉尔的腿就会紧紧环上林在范的腰，软着声音央着林在范进来。

林在范最受不了这小妖精的模样，就会抓着王嘉尔纤细的脚踝，把这小妖精肏/熟/了，肏/透/了，前面什么也射//不出来，小//穴里湿乎乎的缠着肉//棒，舒服的林在范简直想把欲仙欲死//在床//上。

 

end.

 

 

林在范最喜欢王嘉尔身体哪一部分？

林在范说，

他不知道。

因为他都喜欢的不行了，

而他对王嘉尔的爱，

不及加一起的万分之一。


End file.
